onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Clothes Over Bros
, Others: Tree Hill, }} :"Clothes Over Bros is my dream come true. This is what I wished for." ::Brooke Davis on Clothes Over Bro's Clothes Over Bros is the created by Brooke Davis to help heal her heart after jeopardizing her relationship with Lucas Scott. Throughout her life, Brooke has put her all into making Clothes Over Bros a success to escape the hardships of her life. After graduating high school, Brooke accepted an offer from her mother Victoria to help make the company more successful, but in doing this Brooke lost complete control of the business. Brooke gave up her controlling shares of the company when she believed Victoria had her attacked, but has since returned to the company with her and Victoria owning 51% shares of Clothes Over Bros before she sold it. Ownership * Brooke Davis (2006−2012) * Victoria Davis (2012−2013) * Brooke Davis and Victoria Davis (2013−2015) * Unknown (2015−present) Note: Years are in ''OTH timeline, not real life dates.'' History Begining After Brooke's problems with Lucas Scott her roomate and best friend Haley councils to focus on her talent; the stylism. Expention Directed by Tree Hill The Davis war Brooke's back Zero is not a size Clothes 4 Bro's Bankruptcy Brooke's fail back After a fail adoption tentative Brooke accepts the post of Vice CEO od Clothes Over Bro's after her mother's councils. But before her departure from Tree Hill to New York Brooke finds that she is pregnant so she declines the proposition because she wants that her biological unborn child grow-up in her own hometown and in the best conditions. Later she learns that she is pregnant with twins and gives brith to Jude and Davis Baker. Baker Man After her sons' birth, Brooke begins a new line of baby clothes. She asks for her mother's help but Victoria refuses and Brooke then asks her father. Ted accepts but later Brooke realizes that he is more interested in her new company than in his relationship with his daughter. After a confrontation with Julian and his resumed relationship with Victoria, Ted becomes aware that his daughter is more important to him and he asks for another chance from Brooke.. Brooke accepts and later they launch Baker Man and buy Tree Hill Café to turn into a store. Staff Clothes Over Bros was a subsidiary of Davis Enterprises during Brooke's ownership of the company. It is unknown who currently controls the interests of her former fashion house. Former Staff Executives * Brooke Davis, former owner and head designer * Victoria Davis, former CEO and president * Millicent Huxtable, former vice president * Alexander Coin, former president of Clothes 4 Bro's Models * .]]Alex Dupre * Rachel Gatina * Millicent Huxtable * Makenna Gage *Taryn Subsidiaries ''B. Davis Magazine 'B. Davis Magazine' is a run and owned by Clothes Over Bros. The magazine discusses fashion, beauty, and personal health. Brooke Davis graced the covers of several issues of the magazine herself. Clothes 4 Bros '''Clothes 4 Bros' was a planned expansion of C/B to men's apparel. Headed by Alexander Coin, Clothes 4 Bro's was shut down following a law suit against its parent corporation, Clothes Over Bros, as well as its owners, Brooke and Victoria Davis, for fraud. Baby Brooke Baby Brooke was a baby fashion line created by Brooke for the baby girls. After her sons' birth, Brooke created a new line Baker Man for baby boys. Location Headquaters Stores Tree Hill See Karen's Café Tree Hill is Brooke Davis' hometown. When she came back in Tree Hill she decided to direct her compagny from Tree Hill. So she bought Karen's Café, the former restaurant of her guardian Karen Roe. She transformed the café in store and workshop. When she lost her compagny Brooke kept the Tree Hill store. Later Brooke fell pregnant and she and Haley re-opened the Karen's Café in the store. Also See *Wedding Dresses by Brooke Davis Baker *Davis Enterprises *Brooke Davis Baker Trivia *When Brooke first came up with Clothes Over Bro's, Haley pointed out that the apostrophe shouldn't be in the name because it wasn't grammatically correct, but Brooke said she liked the apostrophe and it was staying. *The artwork designs were first made by Peyton Sawyer, who had to sign the rights over to Brooke. *Sam Walker tried to shoplift from C/B, but Brooke caught her. Because of this, Brooke was attacked in the store by a man named Xavier, who also killed Quentin Fields. Category:Locations Category:Companies Category:Davis Entreprises